Sentimientos
by Margarite Daizy
Summary: Serie de pequeños relatos sobre la pareja de Shoto Todoroki y Momo Yaoyoruzo, en motivo a la TodoMomo week 2018. Los sentimientos son imposibles de evitar. Sea lo que sea, todos lo sabemos. Uno al otro, en diferentes historias, no necesariamente en pareja.
1. Día 1: Beso

-Después de los grandes momentos quedan inolvidables recuerdos-

.

.

Siempre, en cada uno existen las diferentes vivencias que junto a las personas en ellas hacen de los recuerdos únicos y de cierta forma efímeros... A veces, el cambio es de lo más aterrador ya que solemos estar encerrados en un solo espacio y no dejamos pauta libre a lo diferente, a los cambios y con ello distintas emociones, lo cual es un error que no notamos hasta que ya es tarde.

Para ellos fue así...

La familia Yaoyoruzo y la Todoroki llevaban al menos cuatro generaciones de conocidos, siendo que hacía un buen tiempo ambas familias habían coincidido en la misma cuadra luego de la reubicación consiguiente de un desastre natural que logra llevarse ciudades, pueblos e incluso vidas.

El tiempo pasó y la relación se afianzó así como el recuerdo de aquella catástrofe se desvaneció, dejando la calma reinar en el lugar por un tiempo indefinido.

La vida que llevaban era distante pero siempre había algo que terminaba uniendo a las dos familias, como en este caso la única hija de los Yaoyoruzo y el hijo menor de los Todoroki, donde ambos resultaron tener la misma edad con tan solo unos meses de diferencia; por lo tanto había sido demasiado el tiempo que solían pasar juntos, creciendo y entablando una amistad duradera.

Uno al otro se habían visto crecer, demasiadas eran las cosas que compartieron e infinitas las veces en que se habían apoyado el uno al otro con la crueldad qué tal vez les tocaba vivir... Podría decirse, ambos sabían que desde el momento en que se conocieron nunca estarían solos.

Momo no solía entender demasiado acerca de la vida de Shoto, tan solo sabía que él más que nunca necesitaba apoyo y ella se lo daría así como la compañía que él le brindo en su infancia cuando estaba sola, se lo debía pero tampoco lo consideraba una factura a pagar, ella quería hacerlo y no necesitaba una razón interesada.

Ahora, ambos tenían 15 años y como todo parecía que había llegado su final. Se encontraban en el parque de la ciudad, eran al menos las 5:00pm una hora en la que no hacia tanta oscuridad y el ambiente era más aligerado como para mantener una charla ocasional.  
Pero esa vez era diferente, no terminaría siendo una charla ocasional.

—Desde que sacaron los juegos de niños ya casi no hay demasiado por acá...— Indicó Momo en cierto aire de nostalgia tomando lugar en una de las bancas, fijaba la vista en el punto donde se encontrarían los juegos de no ser por la futura construcción de un kiosko; de cierta forma existía un vacío al no escuchar las risas de los pequeños que solían estar ahí, aunque no pasaría mucho hasta que los mismos encontrarán otra manera de divertirse: terminarían adaptándose hasta a algo tan simple. Dio un suspiro antes de agregar. —Parece que el tiempo no tiene piedad... ¿No lo crees Shoto?.

–Supongo...– Respondió vacilante para después pensar algo más ameno.– Es decir, se como te sientes al respecto cuando recuerdas nuestra niñez, incluso yo suelo sentirme igual.

Ella no tardó en hablar. – Me parece interesante...– Comenzó a hablar, deteniéndose unos cuantos segundos.– A veces pienso, de no haberte conocido ¿Con quién estaría hablando ahora?–

–Probablemente Jirou... Pareces cercana a ella– Respondió sin vacilar haciendo mención a aquella joven del instituto, la mejor amiga de Yaoyoruzo. -Eso o estarías sola.

–Cruel– Ante la expresión confundida de su contrario decidió continuar. – Olvídalo.

Todoroki se encogió de hombros aún sin entender el porqué de la acusación; desvió la mirada en dirección a un punto incierto estaba un poco pensativo, mucho más que de costumbre.  
Siempre había sido directo, al grado de parecer a veces inocente pero con ella dudaba demasiado, tenía que hablar, sabía que era su única oportunidad.

–¿Te encuentras bien?– Pregunto la joven notando casi de inmediato el aire que el ambiente comenzaba a tener, había algo fuera de lo normal. Le conocía perfectamente para saber que él tenía algo para decir, tantos años no iban en vano.

–Hay algo que tengo que decirte. No necesariamente, pero simplemente no me encuentro a gusto si lo sigo... Reteniendo– Dió un suspiro luego de eso, de repente estaba demasiado cansado probablemente por la repentina pesadez que el giro en su vida le daba.

–¿Pasa algo malo?– En un intento de apoyo colocó su mano sobre la del hombro de su amigo, girando de tal modo para indicarle que le mirase.

–No exactamente... Depende como se lo tome uno– Respondió sinceramente antes de tomar asiento junto a su contraria en una banca cercana, quedando así uno al lado del otro.

Yaoyoruzo le miraba expectante y ciertamente confundida, impaciente por la ansiedad que de repente comenzó a invadirla. Esperaba que nada malo estuviese pasando, por no decir que en el fondo ella simplemente estaba preocupada por él.

La vida tiene sus cambios y a consecuencia de aquella convivencia tan cercana un sentimiento desconocido comenzó a surgir, con el paso del tiempo logro asimilarlo... Pero sabía, jamás podría darlo a conocer, porque ambos eran buenos amigos y no quería arruinar aquello por aquel sentimiento... Tenía miedo de perder.

–Nos iremos, una mudanza...– Hablo Todoroki rompiendo el silencio entre ambos, tenía que soltarlo... Era lo menos hiriente, al menos desde su perspectiva. –Yo no influyó, es cosa de mis padres pero no tengo elección.

–Estás bromeando ¿Cierto?– Pregunto Yaoyoruzo en un tono ligeramente molesto que exigía respuesta ante las palabras que su amigo acababa de mencionar, inconscientemente se levantó de donde estaba.

–Creo que me conoces lo suficiente para saber la respuesta–.

Y así era, desde el principio lo había notado y aquella pregunta no había sido más que inconsciente. Un mal presentimiento, y su intuición le decía que no era una mudanza pequeña, si no más bien una en la cual probablemente no volverían a verse.

–Conozco esa expresión tuya... Seguro lo sabes desde hace tiempo– Indicó volviendo a tomar asiento para después apoyar su cuello en el respaldo de la banca, mirando al cielo.

–Dos semanas– Respondió dándole la razón –Me voy en unos pocos días... Yo no soy tonto, sé que ambos no queremos que pase.– Miraba a su contraria estar con la mirada a un punto incierto, intentó ver lo mismo que ella pero le fue imposible.  
Al fin y al cabo así era, no veían ni sentían lo mismo... Al menos en ciertos aspectos.

–No sé qué decir.– Indico Momo musitando, un dolor comenzó a aparecer en su corazón, lo atribuyó a la inminente razón de la pérdida de su mejor amigo.

–¿Quieres que nos vayamos?– Preguntó intentando recordar la última vez que vio a su contraria actuar de esa manera. Ella se detenía a razonar un poco y prefería no hablar por miedo a quebrarse.

–Vamos.– Respondió por fin levantándose del lugar... Una sensación de vacío apareció inmediatamente, pero simplemente se lo calló aún en sus pensamientos.

Sabía era inevitable, pero comenzaba a dudar de que su dolor fuera tan solo por esa pérdida, sin duda alguna había algo más.

El cielo comenzó a ser nublado señal de una próxima lluvia, una razón más para regresar. Durante el trayecto no hubo intercambio de palabras y la despedida tan solo fue un "Hasta luego".

.

.

–Llegaste temprano– Escucho la voz de su hermana una vez estuvo dentro, ella estaba consciente de sus salidas junto a Momo, puesto que más allá de la escuela no tenían un tiempo juntos, lo entendía pero no lograba comprender cómo es que aún siguiesen siendo amigos, ella pensaba (por no decir estar segura) de que había algo más entre ellos. No tardó en notar la expresión de su hermano. –¿Todo bien, Shoto?

–Si... Eso creo– Indicó comenzando a adentrarse en dirección a su habitación.

–¿Necesitas hablarlo o algo así?– Pregunto aún sabiendo cual sería la probable respuesta que tendría.

–No, gracias...– Respondió vagamente teniendo un leve dolor de cabeza y cierto cansancio a pesar de haber descansado lo suficiente.

–Estaré por acá si necesitas algo...– Mencionó unos cuantos segundos antes de que el menor ingresará a su habitación.

En aquella habitación tan solo se lograba apreciar las repisas vacías y aquello que alguna vez estuvo en ellas yacía (Temporalmente) acomodado cuidadosamente en las cajas del suelo, listo para los últimos detalles del cambio.

Intentó tomar un descanso para aliviar aquella pesadez que le invadía y así poder pensar un poco de lo que sería su vida para más adelante; más sin embargo aquella conversación con Momo no paraba de repetirse en su cabeza, haciendo que recapacitara "¿Estaba bien? ¿Había tomado la mejor decisión?" Bien él pudo haberse ido sin avisarle como le indicaron y asi ella pensará lo que quisiera, al fin y al cabo él ya no estaría para entonces.  
Pero no lo hizo, pensando qué tal vez en un futuro pudiese volver a verla y así no traer complicación para esa pequeña posibilidad... Pero, para entonces seguirían siendo amigos ¿No es así? Esperaba, a pesar de que en su caso, en ella había dejado de ver una amiga hasta hace un buen tiempo... Se sentía culpable y como un tonto, después de todo para aquellos momentos que por fin aceptaba lo que sentía simplemente ya era tarde; incluso hubo veces en que estuvo por hacérselo saber pero el valor se le iba, no estaba seguro a pesar de generalmente serlo, con ella no podía.  
–Nunca lo sabrá.– Dijo para si mismo resignado a descansar.

. . .  
3 Días Más Tarde  
. . .

Las lluvias parecían no querer detenerse lo que era bastante raro a decir verdad en un lugar como en el que vivían, donde tan solo pasaba en temporada, y vaya que estaban lejos de que está llegará.

–Ya casi nos vamos, Shoto– Avisó su hermana una vez estuvieron fuera de la residencia.

–Si... Adelantate, ya te alcanzó– Pidió sin girar a verla, tan solo faltaban ellos dos, listos para irse... O casi listos.

Miró a su reloj, dándose cuenta de que ya había pasado poco más de una hora de la que Momo indico llegaría a despedirse.

–No te preocupes, te espero... Entiendo cómo te sientes– Explicó Fuyumi recordando cuando tuvo que despedirse de sus alumnos.

Shoto asintió agradecido, pero sabía no podía darse el lujo de quedarse en ese lugar demasiado tiempo más ya que estaría (a su opinión) aprovechándose de la confianza entre ambos.

Para su suerte, no tuvo que esperar demasiado.

 _«Luego de despedirse de Shoto (El día de su última salida en el parque)»_

Su casa estaba a muy poca distancia de la de Shoto, por lo cual fue la primera en separarse. Esperaba su madre no estuviese ya que probablemente está le hiciera preguntas sobre la llegada temprana... Y siendo sincera con si misma no estaba en condiciones de tolerar, solía ser paciente pero existían ocasiones en que no lo era tanto. Tuvo suerte, así que fue directamente a su habitación.

Dió un suspiro cansado y dejando librar el tormento que la tenía presa soltó muy pocas lágrimas, no de tristeza, mas bien de frustración.

Dejar reprimidas las emociones era algo que ella misma se prometió no hacer, y a pesar de eso nunca termino dando a conocer lo que sentía por aquel amigo.

¿Era acaso un castigo por no ser valiente?

Sin más aviso, la brizna comenzó a caer para a los segundos volverse lluvia, se aseguró de tener la ventana cerrada para después tomar asiento en una silla de la habitación junto a un escritorio que solía utilizar para hacer sus tareas y como si ya tuviese pensado lo que haría tomó de un cajón un pequeño libro color café, más bien era un álbum; ella lo guardaba ya que era ahí donde específicamente guardaba aquellas fotos o cosas relacionadas de su amistad con Shoto, si mal no recordaba aquello había sido invento de sus padres más nunca esperaron ella lo conservará luego de tanto tiempo.  
No tomo consciencia del tiempo que pasó dando vuelta a las páginas, recordando y reflexionando acerca de sus sentimientos.  
Termino llegando a una conclusión: Se confesaría aún fuese la última vez que se vieran.

–¡Shoto!– Grito Yaoyoruzo para intentar llamar la atención del joven en vista de que este iba a darse la vuelta para dejar de esperar.

Desde el auto Fuyumi observó a ambos jóvenes, para ella era bastante obvio que la chica vendría que prácticamente no pudo creer cuando su hermano parecía dirigirse al vehículo.

–Lamento la demora... Se me ha hecho un poco tarde– Explicó la chica ligeramente nerviosa y un poco agitada debido a la carrera de último momento al pensar que no llegaría.

Shoto asintió con entendimiento.  
–Con respecto al otro día... Creí que era mejor decir algo a solo... Marcharme...–Realizo una pausa meditando sobre las palabras correctas para usar. – No quería lastimarte, aún así se que lo hice– Indico sinceramente sin saber cómo sentirse al respecto de aquel último momento.  
No quería irse, no cuando por fin encontraba a la persona con la que definitivamente quería estar.

–Lo sé... Pero ya no importa ahora– Respondió Momo refiriéndose a que gracias a aquella decisión ambos podían despedirse, desvió la mirada unos cuantos segundos para después regresarla, levantó entre sus manos aquel álbum que tomo de su cuarto para extenderlo a su adverso. Shoto confundido tomo aquello que ella le daba, no tardó demasiado en descubrir de lo que se trataba.

–Quiero que lo tengas.– Dijo Momo mirándolo fijamente.  
Por unos momentos Shoto negó, sabía del valor que el objeto debía tener para ella y no se sentía "merecedor" de eso.

–Si no lo recibes, entonces terminara llegando a ti por correo.– Amenazó bromista al ver la negación.

–Eso no pasará porque no sabes la dirección.– Defendió siguiendo el juego de aquella broma.

–Solo tómalo, Shoto.– Terminó por decir antes de sonreír satisfecha cuando el tomo aquel libro.

El silencio reino entre ambos, sabiendo perfectamente que ya no había más palabras.

–Voy a extrañarte– Susurro ella momentos antes de dar a su contrario un abrazo que no tardó en ser correspondido.

Estaba decidido.

–Yaoyorozu.– Aquel llamado, solía utilizarlo cada vez que necesitaba expresar algo serio.  
La mencionada no tuvo tiempo de siquiera prestar atención ya que, de manera inesperada Shoto había tomado su mentón y a un ritmo algo acelerado pero precavido comenzó a juntar ambos rostros.  
No tardó en comprender lo que pasaría y simplemente se dejó llevar.  
Ninguno de los dos tenía idea de cuánto habían esperado por un momento como ese y estaban consientes de que al ser probablemente la última vez ambos lo recordarían. Hubo calidez y sentimientos puros, verdaderos que hizo las dudas y temores desaparecieran, fue así como uno al otro pudieron dejarse ir en paz.

. . .  
 _Una semana más adelante_  
 _. . ._

El adaptarse a su nueva vida no había sido del todo sencillo, y se hizo a la idea en un intento de hacerlo más aligerado; pero sabía que la ansiedad que le invadía no era a causa de ello, algo andaba mal y lo sabía sin saberlo.

Ese mismo día mediante noticieros logro conocer la catástrofe de la cual fue víctima su ciudad anterior, un desastre a causa de aquellas lluvias tan repentinas.  
Nadie había podido predecirla tal y como ahora no podía ser explicada.  
Víctimas mortales, prácticamente toda la población. Y entre ellas, según había deducido, se encontraban los Yaoyoruzo... No quería creerlo, pero todo apuntaba a ello.

El no haber recibido alguna carta de parte de Momo sabiendo que de enterarse estaría preocupado era lo peor que podía estar pasándole, él espero e intento conseguir alguna señal de que ella estuviese aún con vida.  
Pero por mucho tiempo no la hubo, tiempo suficiente para olvidar esa pequeña posibilidad de volver a verse, tiempo suficiente para aceptar que ella estaba muerta, que no había manera de que haya sobrevivido a pesar de su fortaleza... Pero, no olvidar todo lo que pasó a su lado.

Fue así, que aquel beso en su despedida terminó como un recuerdo, una memoria que sabía nunca olvidaría así como a aquella mujer a quien en secreto amo a pesar de su joven edad.

.

.

 **N/A: Muchas gracias por haber llegado hasta acá.**  
 **Si, lo sé, se me ha hecho bastante tarde que incluso debería de estar subiendo el aporte del Día 2, pero ese será más tarde.**  
 **No es mi primera vez escribiendo para estos dos personajes, pero sinceramente siento que me ido fuera de lugar ;-;**

 **Se aceptan críticas constructivas (?) Y...**  
 **Nada.**

 **Espero que les haya gustado ️**

 **¡Nos leemos!**


	2. Día 2: UA

-Y si las dificultades te impiden continuar, ten por seguro que yo estaré ahí, para llevarte a otro camino-

.

.

Si tuviera que nombrar cual fue la decisión que marcó un camino en su vida, no tardaría en responder.

"Encontrarte"

Porque ambos estaban quebrados, ambos necesitaban a alguien que estuviera _ahí._

Ya no recordaba, no recordaba como fue que su vida llego a tal punto de perder la esperanza de ese prometedor futuro que tanto le aseguraban... Cómo fue que por su cuenta llego a aquellos centros de rehabilitación, intentando casi inútilmente hacerse creer que estaba ahí para recuperar y no por mero aburrimiento.

A diferencia suya, él estaba dispuesto a cambiar todo, luego de una vida de sufrimiento y arrepentimiento... Dispuesto a intentar de nuevo.

La primera vez que se vieron, ella no podía sacar de su cabeza esa extraña sensación de haber visto a ese joven en el pasado.  
No pasó demasiado, hasta enterarse de que aquel chico era un ex-compañero de escuela, alguien a quien expulsaron meses antes de la graduación debido a una pelea... Luego de ese evento, no hubo nada que supiese de él pero tampoco era relevante, al menos para entonces... Si alguien le hubiera dicho que sería él quién la sacaría de su forma de vivir entonces lo más probable es que se riera en su cara.

–¿Yaoyoruzo Momo?– Preguntó extrañado el joven, no sabiendo cómo sentirse al respecto de encontrar a aquella compañera en un lugar como ese.

¿Qué habría pasado como para llevar a aquella joven tan audaz, soñadora y capaz a un camino tan retorcido como lo eran las adicciones?

–¿Quién eres...?– Respondió en un tono lento haciendo divague en sus recuerdos pasados.

–Ah... Creo que realmente no es importante– Había pasado demasiado tiempo, supuso que ella simplemente dejó atrás todo, no la culpaba. Estuvo por dar un paso atrás, creyendo que hacía el ridículo "¿Y si se había confundido y ahora era visto por la joven como un loco?"

-No... Espera, si sabes mi nombre es porque me conoces...– Realizó una pausa - Y estoy segura de que te he visto en alguna parte.

–¿Tercer grado de secundaria?—Interrogó y fue entonces que su adversa formo una expresión distinta a la confusión.

–Todoroki Shoto —Aseguró, teniendo una sola pregunta "¿Qué había sido de la vida de él luego de su ida?"

Si bien sabía aquella expulsión fue una injusticia ya no había tanto por hacer, pero más importante "¿Qué hacia él ahí?"

Shoto asintió.

A pesar de no saber la respuesta a su propia pregunta, estaba decidido a apoyarla. Ya antes había pasado por aquel camino, pero ahora era solo un recuerdo del pasado y quería conseguir que para ella se volviese lo mismo.

Llego del trabajo, extrañandose por el hecho de hallar la puerta del departamento cerrada sin llave, por lo general Momo no era tan descuidada en ese aspecto así que supuso tan solo se había olvidado.

El clima era agradable, perfecto para la ¿Cita? que había planeado junto a su compañera, algo casual para saber algo uno del otro después de tanto tiempo.

–Cuando era pequeño, mi padre solía golpear a mi madre, y el ver cómo algo similar pasaba ante mis ojos no pude evitar tratar de defender a esa chica... Pero las cosas se salieron de mi control– Explicó tan sólo teniendo vagos recuerdos de aquel día.

–No tardamos en descubrirlo... Pero para entonces ya era tarde– Respondió mirando hacia una ventana, intentando recordar los días consiguientes a esos eventos– Recuerdo que tratamos que se te diera una oportunidad.

–Lo se... Izuku me lo contó, después de todo él fue el único que logro contactarme– Hizo una pausa –Lo considero una ironía ya que pensaba que desde el principio no nos llevábamos bien, pero resultó lo contrario.

–Creo que es más una coincidencia... A veces no todo termina como uno cree.– Explicó sintiendo una punzada, recordando que fue exactamente lo mismo que le sucedió a ella.  
Ante aquel pensamiento su expresión tranquila se tornó algo triste e inconscientemente apretó la taza que tenía entre sus manos.

–Algo así...– Disimuló no haber notado el cambio pensando en encontrar algún otro tema. No contó con la percepción de su adversa, quién inmediatamente entendió el engaño.

–Yo... No recuerdo que sucedió, para un momento estaba todo relativamente "bien" pero al siguiente ya no– Expresó tranquila, al lado de su acompañante estaba tranquila y de cierta forma sabía que podía confiar en él sin importar cuanto tiempo llevarán de haberse encontrado.

Las luces estaban apagadas, señal de que probablemente ella aún no había regresado. A tientas busco el interruptor, puesto que con la hora que era se le hacía casi imposible visualizar sin la luz artificial; luego de poder encenderla, la ansiedad le invadió y una sensación de mal augurio apareció.  
El cuarto que hacía de sala se hallaba desordenado, no es que no fuera algo común sino más bien que los cuadros que solían estar colgados y uno que otro objeto ahora estaban en el suelo.

–¿Momo?– Interrogó en un llamado dirigiéndose a la cocina, para su calma no parecía estar en desorden.  
Tomó su celular para llamar a su pareja, tenía que saber dónde estaba inmediatamente, su mal sentir comenzaba a dolerle, quería asegurarse de que ella estaba bien.  
No pasó demasiado cuando escuchó el tono de llamada a sus espaldas, encontrando ahí el teléfono.

–«¿Dónde estás?»– Pensó en voz alta colgando la llamada.

Para ese momento, se hallaba siguiendo a su ahora amiga intentando hacer que entrase en razón, no estaba razonando y sabía perfectamente el porqué.

–¡Vete Todoroki!– Gritó luego de que el mencionado la hubiese alcanzado.

–No lo haré. Deja de gritar, no estás pensando claramente Yaoyoruzo– Hablo serio tomándole de ambos brazos para evitar que ella se alejara.

–Tú... No sabes nada– Musitó mirando al suelo, unas cuantas lágrimas comenzaban a caer de sus ojos, sintiendo que ya no aguantaría más.

Shoto no respondió, estaba consciente de que ella tenía una parte de la razón.

–No, no lo sabes– Susurró dejando de estar tensa, de nada le serviría huir... Lo tenía grabado en su mente. Sintió su rostro ser alzado, obligándola a mirar directamente a los ojos a su contrario, quién se dedicó a pasar sus brazos a su espalda.

Un abrazo.

–No, no lo sé... Pero no pienso dejarte sola.– Indico hablando tranquilamente, sin dejar de lado la sinceridad en sus palabras.– Yo sé cómo te sientes, por algo nos encontramos en el mismo lugar ¿No lo crees?–.

No hubo respuesta, tan solo su abrazo ser correspondido fue suficiente.

Llego a la habitación que compartía con su pareja, intento pasar pero al girar el picaporte noto que este estaba cerrado desde adentro.  
Tocó a la puerta un par de veces.

–¿Momo?– Espero repuesta en silencio. Miró abajo, la luz no se filtraba por la parte inferior de la puerta.

Por instinto trato de volver a abrir la puerta, pero no volvió a lograrlo.  
Comenzó a desesperarse aún más.

–¡Yaoyoruzo!– Empujó la puerta y está cedió tan solo un poco. Tomó impulso, para volver empujar con fuerza.

Por fin logró abrir la puerta.  
La tensión se desvaneció de él cuando al momento de ver dentro ella estaba recostada en la cama, como si estuviera descansando.

Suspiro de alivio, un alivio que no duró demasiado.  
En el suelo se hallaban unas cuantas pastillas de Anti-Depresivo que la rehabilitación había recomendado, para evitar recaídas durante las últimas etapas de su proceso.

–No, no, no, no...– Susurro acercándose lo más rápido posible, escuchó el rodar del contenedor de la medicina pero no le dió importancia, no le importaba nada en ese momento, tan solo asegurarse de su bienestar.

Lo que Momo no sabía era que la ocasión en que Shoto apareció en el centro de rehabilitación fue solamente de casualidad, hacía ya bastante tiempo que él terminó el proceso, habiendo comenzado a tener indicios de próximas adicciones a una edad joven fue obligado por su padre a asistir.  
No importaba el odio que le tuviera, estaría agradecido por haberlo hecho entrar en razón.

Alguna vez de pequeño, su madre le expresó que deseaba que al crecer llevará una 'buena vida', que sea feliz y logrará encontrar un camino así como alguien a quien amar...  
Al menos a esa edad, ingenuo como era creyó que aquellas palabras de su madre eran tan solo cuentos que se inventaba.

–Al final tenías razón...– Dijo para si visualizando al frente como la gente pasaba, cada quien por su lado, entre ellas logro visualizar a Momo, quién llegaba algo tarde a la cita que plantearon como ya se había hecho costumbre entre ambos.

Una vez estuvo cerca tomó asiento al lado para apoyar la cabeza de su novia en sus brazos y así tomar pulso, suspiro con calma al notar que aún tenía.

–«¿Porque? ¿Porque lo hiciste?»– Pensó tomando el teléfono para llamar al número de emergencia, ella aún estaba con vida contrario a lo que al principio pensó, solo estaba inconsciente.

–Todo estará bien...– La abrazo, no queriendo pensar en lo que pasaría después.

. . .  
Una hora más tarde  
. . .

Recordaba haber llegado del trabajo totalmente cansado ¿Dónde estaba esa pesadez?  
¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba esperando en esa sala?

Decidió levantarse de donde estaba en un intento de aliviar la soledad que sentía, calmar el vacío que para entonces tenía.

–¿Familiares de Yaoyoruzo Momo?– A pesar de la hora que era podía verse un tanto de gente en aquellas sillas, por lo que no le extrañó el llamado.  
Se levantó, dudando de estar preparado para lo que pudieran decirle.

–¿Familia?– Preguntó extrañado al ver al joven acercarse.

–Pareja– Respondió de inmediato. – No he logrado contactar a sus padres.

–Entendido, venga había acá– Indico aquel que parecía ser el doctor, comenzando a caminar en espera de que su adverso le siguiera.

–No hay signos de sobredosis, creemos que termino inconsciente antes de tomar algo...– Realizó una pausa de fijando su vista en la planilla que contenía información sobre Momo– ¿Hubo algo que pudiera ser usado por la joven para herirse?– Luego de terminar la pregunta miró al chico para esperar respuesta.

Shoto comenzó a recordar lo que vio al entrar en el departamento, por lo que una hipótesis se formó.

–Si...– Al ver la expresión del doctor en espera de una respuesta más larga continuo.– Lo más probable es que fuese madera... O vidrio.

–Tan solo ha sido un golpe, nada grave pero se quedará acá por unas horas más...– Indicó antes de pasar una hoja junto a la tabla de madera– Chico, ve a casa, ella está segura acá, si sucede algo te avisaremos... Solo intenta llegar temprano para mañana. – Expresó el mayor entendiendo perfectamente la situación por la que el joven pasaba, sabía que él solo deseaba que su pareja estuviera bien, y por eso mismo no descansaba.

Shoto asintió y fue después de llenar las solicitudes y diferentes indicaciones que pudo llegar al departamento.  
Se tomó un tiempo para ordenar el lugar, colocando todo en su lugar y desechando lo que definitivamente no serviría más.

"¿Había hecho algo mal?" Rondaba por su mente, y al entrar en la habitación dispuesto a limpiar ahí fue que comprendió lo que sucedió: Sobre el buró había una carta junto a lo que parecían resultados de una revisión médica.

"De verdad lo siento, espero que puedas perdonarme... Esto es lo mejor para ambos.  
Muchas gracias por estar a mi lado.  
Pero es hora de que encuentres a alguien que sea capaz de cumplir tu sueño... Yo simplemente no lo lograre, y no quiero que sufras por ello.  
Te amo, siempre lo haré."

Era imposible no reconocer la caligrafía de aquella nota, al principio no logro entender a que era lo que se refería.

"¿Sueño?"

Todo tuvo sentido, cuando al fijarse con detalle en aquellos documentos logro leer:

'Diagnóstico: Infertilidad Primaria'

¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado? Si no mal recordaba, poco más de tres años.  
Ahora ambos se hallaban de camino a su hogar luego de una cita médica de urgencia, no cruzaban palabras ya que ninguno de los dos sabía que era lo correcto para decir.

–Lo siento...– Dijo Momo en voz baja fijando la vista en el suelo, no tenía valor para verlo a la cara.

–No deberías... No es tu culpa– Respondió dudando acerca de si lo que quería dar a entender se expresaba. –Nadie la tiene, solo paso.

Yaoyoruzo asintió, entendiendo lo que decía, pero se le hacía imposible no sentirse culpable, después de todo ella era quien llevaba al hijo de ambos, era, ya que solo ahora estaba en un recuerdo.  
Después de todo lo que tuvieron que esperar para intentarlo, supuso que simplemente aún no estaban listos. Sería paciente.

Esa noche ninguno de los dos pudo dormir tranquilamente, mientras que Shoto pensaba en el tiempo que había pasado desde que decidió apoyar a Momo a seguir, ella recordaba, comenzaba a recordar el porque de sus acciones.  
La muerte de sus padres, el maltrato que comenzó a sufrir en casa de sus tíos al comenzar a vivir con ellos, junto a la depresión que sufrió ¿Podría decirse que lo había superado? Solo sabía, que mientras estuviera lejos de todos esos recuerdos podría llevar una vida tranquila en la que olvidaría el dolor de esa época; era al lado de su pareja y amigos que lo intentaría.

Luego de completar su propio proceso de rehabilitación los sueños habían estado presentes para el hijo menor de los Todoroki, entre ellos (Y recordaba habérselo comentado a Momo) estaba formar una familia, pensó que probablemente ella creyó que estaría decepcionado por la noticia, probablemente estaba aterrada y por eso hizo lo que hizo.

Se hizo un cambio de ropa y gracias al efecto de una pastilla para dormir descanso de lo vivido en tan pocas horas.

. . .

Tal y como se lo indicaron llego temprano al hospital donde su pareja fue trasladada, no pasó demasiado para poder entrar a verla.

Y ahí estaba, ya sentada en la camilla observando con dirección a la ventana, Shoto notó en su cabeza una venda que cruzaba por la nuca y su cabello había sido atado, supuso que fue por la venda.

–Momo– Llamó sin dejar de mirarla luego de cerrar la puerta de la habitación.  
No hubo respuesta.

–Yaoyoruzo– Volvió a hablar, esta vez la mencionada volteo con sorpresa, dando a entender que no había escuchado el primer llamado.

–Shoto...– Musitó casi inaudible, más para si misma.

Shoto comenzó a acercarse a la joven, no estaba molesto, tan solo tranquilo de que ella estuviese bien.

–Cuando te encontré en la habitación...– Comenzó a hablar haciendo recuerdo. –De verdad pensé que te había perdido.

Ella estuvo a punto de hablar pero decidió callar a último momento.

–No se que fue lo que hice mal, intenté no dañarte, me prometí que estarías a salvó a costa de mi vida si era necesario...– Expresó comenzando a quebrarse. –Yo no debo perdonarte, no hay razón. Solo perdóname tu a mi.

–No... No es eso. – Respondió sintiendo que su voz pronto se quebraría.– Te mereces algo mejor que una persona como yo; nunca podrás tener una familia conmigo, quiero que cumplas tu sueño.

–¿De qué me sirve?– Interrogó en respuesta tomando de los hombros a la adversa sin hacer presión. –Momo... Quiero una familia si estás conmigo, de lo contrario entonces me importa poco renunciar a ello.

–Creí que era lo mejor... Pensé que me dejarías luego de enterarte.– De nuevo, las lágrimas comenzaban a arribar.  
Pero no solo en ella, eran ambos.  
Compartieron un abrazo, sin intención de separarse.

–No lo haré...– Respondió haciendo más fuerte el agarre. –Te dije que te acompañaría ¿Lo recuerdas?

El día en que más que otras veces quería dejar de lado su rehabilitación para volver a lo de antes sin importar que; fue cuando se enteró de la muerte de quién era su mejor amiga, recordaba que sus padres le habían prohibido verla hasta que dejará de ser una 'mala influencia', si por ella se había decidido ¿Qué caso tenía continuar si no pudo siquiera despedirse?  
Así estaba, sumida en el abrazo de Shoto, no olvidaría las palabras que más tarde el mencionó.

–Si no puedes continuar... Estaré a tu lado para ayudarte a buscar un nuevo camino, solo no te rindas.

–Jamás lo olvidaría.– Respondió sonriendo levemente, el dolor había desaparecido.

.  
.

Luego de eso, no hubo problemáticas más allá de lo cotidiano. Cada día paso, apoyándose el uno al otro para continuar.  
Y la respuesta seguiría siendo la misma.  
"Encontrarte".

...

 **N/A: Muchas gracias por leer.**

 **Cómo se logra ver en la serie, ambos se apoyaron el uno al otro en distintas ocasiones así que quise retratar este aspecto.**  
 **Espero haya sido de su agrado.**  
 **Poco a poco subiré los demás días.**

 **PD. Nótese que de medicina no se nada, así que si alguien puede corregirme lo agradecería (?) ;°;**

¡Nos leemos! 


	3. Día 3: Futuro

-Toma un tiempo para pensar:  
En creer, confiar y amar-

.

.  
.

Las pequeñas risas y gritos se escuchaban fuera del lugar donde se encontraba, solitario como a veces solía ser pensaba en como terminar aquella tarea que su profesor les encargó para el resto del día.

–¿Aún no terminas, Todoroki?– Escuchó la voz de su compañera, quién ingresaba en el salón de clases.

El pequeño solo se hallaba frente a la hoja de papel.

*Cuando crezca voy a. . . *

Era lo único que estaba escrito, lograba verse todo lo demás en blanco a excepción de las notables marcas de borrones.  
Podría decirse que la primera frase era un avance, pero no lo era puesto que eso ya estaba inscrito previamente a computadora.

–«Ser un total fracaso»- Pensó para si mismo tomando por un segundo la opción de colocar eso, estuvo a punto pero estaba siendo observado por Yaoyoruzo, no quería quedar como un tonto, mucho menos frente a alguien como ella.

–Tal vez debas salir, puede que pienses algo por lo mientras– Sugirió la pequeña niña, ella solamente había regresado al aula por una moneda que tenía en la mochila, pero inmediatamente le llamó la atención como su compañero seguía pensando, lo cual a su vez también le dió cierta gracia así que decidió observar un poco más para un tiempo después intentar ayudarlo.

–No creo que funcione– Indicó totalmente convencido, su mente estaba en blanco, no tenía una respuesta clara.

–Debe haber algo que desees, solo piensa un poco más– Sugirió Yaoyoruzo.

–

¿Qué has colocado tú?– Interrogó interesado Shoto, pensando qué tal vez pudiera tener una idea.

Observó con gracia la expresión que su adversa formó, pareciendo avergonzada.

–¡No!– Gritó exaltada.

–Ya veo...– Observaba extrañado a su compañera, dándose cuenta de lo equivocado que estaba al pensar que era alguien pacífica. –Pero no era necesario gritar así...

Aquello había sonado como un reproche, lo que no hizo más que hacerle pensar que Todoroki creyera que era una tonta.

"¿Porqué había reaccionado así? ¡Si era como cualquier otro día! ¡Si! ¡Uno como cuando debía pedir prestado o prestar algún material a su compañero!" Pensaba (Y tal vez murmuraba) Momo saliendo del tema.

–Vamos, al menos seguro ya has terminado...– Explicó el niño no equivocándose en su hipótesis, después de todo tenía perfectamente entendido no era como las demás niñas.  
Era diferente, y de cierta forma especial; por eso la respetaba.

–Mi madre alguna vez dijo que más adelante deberé casarme y tener una familia.– Explicó ella buscando su respectiva hoja dentro de su mochila, cuando logro sacarla regreso con su compañero de ojos distintos, extendiéndola una vez estuvo cerca.

–¿Eso es lo que tú quieres?– Pregunto, siendo sincero él no se imaginaba haciendo lo que los demás quisieran ver. Leyó tan solo un poco de lo escrito por la contraria, dándose cuenta de que no todo era lo que creía.

–No es una prioridad...– Explicó tomando asiento en la silla libre del lado de su compañero, recordando un poco de lo que había expresado en aquel escrito.

–Oh...– Inconscientemente Shoto se hizo a un lado, al notar que ella se sentaría.

No eran amigos, pero tampoco totales desconocidos.  
Las pocas veces que solían hablar era cuando alguno necesitaba algo o por casualidad, tal y como en ese momento. Ambos eran unos niños de apenas 7 años, no tenían una conciencia hecha del mundo pero tampoco estaban tan ajenos, lo que más prevalecía era una inocencia, normal a su edad.

Pasaron un tiempo en silencio.

–¡Tengo una idea!– Exclamó Yaoyoruzo sonriendo ampliamente para luego tomar un borrador y comenzar a quitar algunas cosas de su escrito.

–¿Eh?– Pregunto Shoto extrañado observando la acción de su compañera.

–Si no sabes que escribir, entonces escribiremos algo juntos– Explicó en respuesta terminando de borrar lo suficiente. – ¿Hay algo que te gustaría hacer más adelante?

–Mi madre está en el hospital... Desde que está ahí no he podido verla– Mencionó recordando el día en que su padre le dió la noticia, ella estaba enferma; pero no lo creía.  
Desde entonces busco métodos para hacer que volviera o al menos visitarla, no le tenía rencor, suponía entender el porqué de sus acciones.

–Entonces yo te acompañaré a visitarla.– Indicó ella conteniendo la curiosidad de saber el porqué de aquella estadía solo que asumió no era algo fácil para su compañero, por lo que no pregunto nada más.

–No parece mala idea...– Respondió sinceramente, imaginando cómo sería algo como lo que ella decía, verdaderamente no le desagradaba, después de todo nunca planteo la opción de ser acompañado para entonces.  
Tomó el lápiz, para intentar trazar un poco de ello.

–¡Oh, espera!– Interrumpió dramáticamente tomando una especie de gesto pensador.– No sería apropiado ir así nada más contigo, primero habrá que conocernos mejor.

–¿Te refieres a ser amigos, Yaoyoruzo?– Sugirió Shoto creyendo que era eso a lo que Momo se refería.

–Podemos comenzar con eso.– Indico para hacerle saber que estaba de acuerdo con aquella idea.

–Entonces tomará un tiempo...– Respondió, interrumpiendose así mismo para ver que era lo que su adversa comenzaba a anotar.

–"Cuando crezca voy a ser amiga de Todoroki y lo acompañaré a visitar a su madre"– Comenzó a citar lo que tenía para al terminar mirar a su compañero. – ¿Está bien así?.

–Uhm...– Comenzó a pensar detenidamente para después tomar su propia hoja y un lápiz para colocar algo en complemento a la ayuda de su compañera. – "Cuando crezca voy a ser amigo de Yaoyoruzo, me acompañará a visitar a mi madre y le presentaré a mi familia".

–¿Estás seguro?– Pregunto extrañada, sintió un leve cosquilleo y un sonrojo inevitable que trato de disimular.

–Me han contado que es algo que hacen los amigos...– Respondió encogiéndose de hombros.

–Entonces no veo problema alguno...– Musitó no estando del todo segura, pero si con eso lo ayudaba... ¿Porqué no?

Así pasaron el resto de minutos de descanso, complementando uno junto al otro algo para hacer lo más largo posible el texto. Nada importante a comparación del significado que su primera idea tomaría más adelante, en un futuro más cerca que lejos.

. . .  
Años más tarde  
. . .

De aquel momento de su infancia, solo quedaban vagos recuerdos.  
Ninguno de los dos recordaba el exacto porque del comienzo de su amistad, solo lo tenían como un 'Simplemente comenzamos a hablar más seguido'... O eso creían.

–¡Nos vemos luego Jirou!– Se despidió algo apresurada Momo al ver la hora que era.  
Recibió un simple despido como respuesta, sabía perfectamente la razón de su apuro así que solo la dejo ir para no atrasarla más.

Mientras tanto, en el parque del pueblo se hallaba la persona con la que Momo se vería, su amigo de varios años Shoto, ambos iban a verse para poder visitar a la madre de él que estaba en el hospital, ella quería conocerla, y Shoto no tuvo objeción en ello.

–Llegas tarde– Indicó el joven al verla detenerse frente a él, no era un reclamo: después de todo Yaoyoruzo no era alguien que fuera impuntual, además de que quería molestarla un poco para aliviar los nervios que tenía.

–Solo un poco...– Mintió evadiendo el tema, antes de ajustar un poco el bolso que llevaba.

–Creo que hoy tu concepto de poco está algo dañado– Mal chiste, no era mucho de bromear simplemente porque no se le daba, al menos cuando tenía la intención; y lo más probable es que su adversa se haya reído por esa razón.

–¡Solo vamos y ya!– Indicó luego de unos cuantos segundos, comenzando a caminar.

Todoroki asintió, yendo detrás de su amiga cómo si le estuviera vigilando.

Aunque lo fingiera, él recordaba perfectamente el inicio de su amistad. Recordaba lo que habían escrito, y de cierta forma prometido.  
Pero no esperaba que de verdad estuvieran haciendo aquello, estaba totalmente seguro de que ella no lo recordaba para nada.

Que equivocado estaba, puesto que si Momo se había ofrecido para acompañarlo a visitar a su madre fue porque no hace mucho en una reunión familiar se terminaron hablando anécdotas, salió a la luz el día en que la entonces pequeña Momo había llegado emocionada de la escuela contando que tenía un cita ya preparada para cuando fuera mayor... Ella ya no lo recordaba, pensó que Shoto tampoco así que ¿Porque no aprovechar la oportunidad para estar con él? Si bien no olvidaba la verdadera razón, no era como que luego de tanto tiempo siguiera pensando en él como un amigo... Así que cualquier momento lo valía.

–«Ya solo falta que se case»– Pensó para si Todoroki, teniendo una cierta molestia.

Bueno, tal vez después de todo las cosas no eran exactamente igual a como lo fue de pequeños...

.

.

 **N/A: Muchas gracias por leer.**

¡Hasta la próxima!


	4. Día 4: Distancia

-Números, números, números...–

.  
.

Veinte, quince, diez, tres, cero... Medidas que habían estado presentes en varias ocasiones.

La primera vez había sido más bien un experimento, un secreto entre ambos.

«Ambos eran niños, en un segundo tan solo pocos centímetros separaban sus labios, quince centímetros... Luego diez... Cinco... Y de repente volvieron a ser quince cuando la puerta de la habitación se abrió»

Nunca mencionaron nada, llegando al grado de que parecía nunca sucedió.

Hoy en día tan solo se reían del recuerdo, ¿En que estaban pensando?

.

.

Todoroki Shōto.  
Yaoyorozu Momo.

Trece letras, ni más ni menos. No había diferencia sin contar el espacio entre cada palabra.

.

.

Otro ejemplo, que bien se había repetido en varias ocasiones era cuando se abrazaban, en ese entonces ella era un poco más baja que él, y recordaba que siempre le recalcaba que si no ponía esfuerzo acabaría por buscar un taburete para todos sus cumpleaños.

Hoy en día agradecía que la diferencia de estatura no haya jugado en su contra, y que fueran solo poco centímetros a su favor.

.

.

En Yuuei, sus escritorios se hallaban distanciados, no con las medidas de antes pero ya contaba, sin mencionar los números que se hallaban entre sus respectivos pases de lista.

Hoy en día agradecían que nunca existió una razón para acortar o alejar esos números.

.

.

Siendo héroes profesionales, él le superaba por unos cuantos números en el Ranking, pero eso mismo duraba poco ya que ella siempre se las arreglaba para superarle, y así esa diferencia variaba.

.

.

El momento en que le propuso matrimonio, recordaba como ella sin dudar le había abrazado y dado una respuesta afirmativa al momento..

No hubo necesidad de siquiera formalizar una relación, el tiempo pasado de ese momento hasta de niños era suficiente.

.

.

Por último, el día de su boda.

La distancia entre sus dedos al colocar el anillo, lo largo de sus palabras.

Quince... Diez... Cinco... Tres... Cero centímetros entre sus labios como en paralelo a su infancia.

Pero hoy en día no se trataba de un experimento, era una realidad. Su realidad.

.

.

 **N/A: Porque la distancia no necesariamente se refiere a la diferencia entre dos puntos de un plano.** **(Pero no usen esto en la clase de matemáticas o los reprueban como a mí, por favor… Definitivamente Matemáticas no es lo mio).**


	5. Día 5: Viaje

-Hay lugares donde uno se queda, y lugares que quedan en uno-

.

.

–¡Abran paso, todos!– Fue el grito que resonó luego de lo que pareció una eternidad de silencio.

–¡¿Qué ha...?!– La voz confundida de alguna persona recién llegada al lugar fue cortada casi al instante, no hubo necesidad de acabar su interrogante, la respuesta apareció frente a sus ojos cuando "Deku" y "Uravity" acompañaban a otros más que no logró reconocer, era una especie de caravana en la cual tomaron a los heridos de aquella batalla. Civiles y héroes por igual, muchas eran las veces en las cuales no salían totalmente ilesos.

Las estadísticas hablaban de 1/1000 posibilidades de que las consecuencias fueran nulas en un atentado, esta ocasión no eran ese ''1".

–¡Manos en alto, nadie se mueva!– La orden fue directa por parte de las autoridades oficiales, quienes arribaron lo más pronto que les fue posible al ser llamados.

Los héroes hicieron caso omiso a la orden, pasados los años las Jerarquías cambiaron al punto de que ellos eran más "importantes" a ojos del estado, aún existían quienes no lo creían justo, pero muy contados... Y la situación en que estaban no ameritaba perder un segundo "¡Aunque no lo crean hay heridos!" pensó Izuku.

¿Qué habían hecho mal...?

Su mirada se desvió a la joven que con esfuerzo intentaban llevar, aún si Uravity había logrado hacerla más liviana no era suficiente, pues el efecto de la gravedad podría hacer daños en ella si seguían de ese modo durante más tiempo. Yaoyorozu Momo, alías Creati había sido afectada a costa de ellos y los civiles, si bien nadie le había dicho que lo hiciera sabían que era lo mejor, en una situación desesperada se hacía lo que estuviera a la mano, con mayor razón cuando de la vida de civiles se trataba.

–¿Me oyes?– Quería asegurarse de que siguiera consiente, Todoroki le mataría si algo aparte le hubiera pasado.

No hubo respuesta mas que un leve movimiento de cabeza, si bien ella ya había gastado sus energías en otras ocasiones no era algo tan recomendable al excederse.

Bueno, al menos aún viviría por otro tiempo indefinido.

.

.

.

–¡Tú sabes lo imprudente que ella puede llegar a ser! ¡Yo...! ¡Yo trate de...! Ah, diga lo que diga no me creerás ¿Verdad, Todoroki?– Midoriya había estado moviendo los brazos de un lado a otro en intento desesperado de evadir la mirada de reproche que su adverso le dirigía de manera inconsciente, hablaba de manera rápida y paró cuando el otro divertido comenzaba a negar con la cabeza, riendo levemente al final.

–¿Me estás diciendo que solo me llamaste para "matarte"?– Se hallaban en casa de Midoriya, quien ahora tenía un departamento modesto en la parte centro de la ciudad, Todoroki vivía más al oeste (Tal vez demasiado). El de cabello de dos colores tomo asiento en un sofá del lugar mientras se preparaba para escuchar la respuesta de Izuku

–Ahora que lo pienso puede ser verdad, pero...– Desvió la mirada intencionalmente, tratando de buscar las palabras correctas para compartir lo que pensaba a su amigo, antes de acercarse en aire de misterio que más tarde cambio a uno mucho más dramático– Ambos sabemos que era mejor a que te enteraras por tu cuenta... ¡Peor para mí!... Además ¡¿Por qué no buscas a Uraraka si ella también estaba con nosotros?! ¡¿Ah?! ¡Qué mal amigo eres!

Todoroki rodo los ojos ante la acusación, sabía que solo bromeaba, al menos al final...

La realidad era que había viajado desde otro país, hallándose en una especie de intercambio de adaptación parte de un programa de Post-Estudio en Yuuei que había acreditado, cuando Midoriya le llamo para informarle que Momo había acabado afectada en un atentado reciente, no iba a responderse porque había viajado tan imprudentemente pues ni el mismo lo sabía, y lo otro era ¿Por qué a él? Si bien no era el único, pues a Jirou también la llamaron aún era extraño.

–¿Estas consiente de que recorrí una gran distancia solo porque Yaoyorozu gastó la energía que tenía? ¿Aún si no era algo de que preocuparse?– Preguntó observándole fijamente.

–La verdadera pregunta es... ¿Por qué lo hiciste? Ey, que yo solo quería avisarte... Nunca te dije que vinieras– Acalló al adverso, sabiéndose ganador de ese desafío.

Todoroki se levantó, dispuesto a dar por terminada la situación, sabía que Midoriya tenía razón.

–Como digas, me largo, iré a verla pues ya estoy acá...– Indico dando unos pasos hacia adelante directo a la salida– Aunque no me haría mal quedarme unos días– Finalizo en un pensamiento en voz alta abriendo la puerta.

–Quieres decir "quedarte con ella"– Murmuro en son de burla, aunque al escuchar un murmullo y el azote de una puerta logró darse cuenta de que había sido escuchado.

Comenzó a reír, respetaba a Momo de sobremanera, pero se le hacía divertido lo reacio que Todoroki se mostraba respecto a ella, si bien en el fondo lo sabía no había mucho que hacer. Pensó en lo último que escucho de su amigo, cuando otro pensamiento se hizo presente en voz alta.

–Al final solo pertenecemos a un lugar... Y al final volvemos por lo que nos hace felices.

.

.

 **N/A: ¡Y aquí estoy! En un intento de ser más constante (Y saliendo de** **una** **semana de evaluación ciertamente productiva que me dejo sin tiempo para casi nada :'D) Espero que los ánimos no me abandonen, no prometo nada. Hoy, luego de una charla con una compañera llegue a la conclusión de que debo practicar el humor... Y he aquí esto, además siempre es bueno variar. Aunque lamento que sea demasiado corto ('-'**

 **Solo faltan dos temas. Agradezco los comentarios y votos que han dejado estos días, los atesoró e inconscientemente me motivan. Los amo 3**

 **[17 – Noviembre – 2018]**


	6. Día 6: Toque

_-La música es sentir como tu soledad se desvanece-_

 _._

 _._

 _._

No había ninguna razón para sorprenderse de la habilidad de Yaoyorozu con el teclado, con mayor razón si ella aseguraba no ser del todo buena o alegaba que tomó varios años de práctica. No era sorprendente pues en familias como la de ella era común que los padres buscaran alguna actividad con la que entretener o educar a sus hijos.

Eso llevo a preguntarse, ¿Tendrá práctica para otras cosas? Probablemente diría que no, pero en aquel año paso de conocer a Yaoyorozu estudiante de Yaoyorozu compañera de escuela, y de esa Yaoyorozu a la amiga; la Momo que él conocía habría pasado una infancia solitaria y con padres ciertamente estrictos, además no tenía conocimiento de si existieran hermanos, de no tenerlos entonces estaba seguro de que el teclado no sería la única habilidad de Momo.

Mientras se preparaban para aquella exhibición pudo observarla practicar en la pequeña banda, si se aburría generalmente observaba y analizaba los movimientos de todos sus compañeros, sólo notó la naturalidad del toque de Yaoyorozu en las teclas del instrumento cuando ella se encontraba absorta y solitaria intentando eliminar la molesta irregularidad, una que según ella "no encajaba" con la sintonía que buscaba.

Poco a poco logro darse cuenta de que ella siempre se quedaba un poco más de tiempo luego de cada ensayo, tenía sentido pues todos dejaron algo atrás con la integración de aquellos dormitorios, y en un momento de diversión se le ocurrió pensar que en el cuarto de Yaoyorozu ni quisiera había quedado espacio para un instrumento... Claro, ese pensamiento se quedó encerrado bajo llave en su mente. De todas formas, si sentía la obviedad en que ella tuviese un pasatiempo ¿Por qué nunca se le ocurrió pensar antes en alguna posibilidad? ¡Fácilmente ella podría hacer mil cosas más aparte de ser estudiante!

Volviendo a lo principal, concluyo que Momo tenía, sin importar cuantas lecciones pagadas hubiera detrás, un talento que volvía todo lo que hacía algo hermoso. Desde cosas pequeñas como el sonido que brotaba de sus dedos al tocar hasta cosas absurdas como los apuntes en su cuaderno.

Gracias a esa conclusión, por más que Todoroki analizaba el sonido parecía que menos éxito tenía de buscar la irregularidad y ayudarla a corregir; la primera vez Momo le reprimió por su inexperiencia, la segunda se dedicó a explicarle un poco sobre la molestia y a la tercera él solo se dedicaba a sentarse y escucharla tocar pues aun si ella aseguraba que había algo mal él no lo encontraba.

Quizá era que él no tenía oído para la música o ella era demasiado perfeccionista para su propio bien, quizá ambas opciones, pero no entendía si a él le parecía perfecto y cuándo ella realizo una pequeña demostración solo para que él entendiera sus dudas Todoroki no siguió sin cambiar de opinión.

—De verdad que no te entiendo—. Dijo con sinceridad, luego de reflexionar.

Ella sabía que él no mentiría para hacerla sentir mejor ni mucho menos, por lo que la duda apareció en el rostro de la joven pero rápidamente fue remplazada por entendimiento y parecía estar considerando su palabra.

Después de aquella conversación no hubo más cambios en la sintonía y además se notaba una mayor seguridad a la hora de ejecutar el sonido; por otro lado, Todoroki no se perdió ningún ensayo.

.

.

.

 _ **N/A: ¡Muchísimas gracias por todos sus comentarios! Espero que esto sea de su agrado, porque siendo sincera ustedes se merecen mucho más.**_

 _ **Lamentable, pero cierto: hemos llegado a lo que sería el último de esta grandiosa semana (Que en realidad se extendió a un año, lo siento).**_

 _ **¡Nos estaremos leyendo!**_


End file.
